Sweet
by Fujoshi-dono
Summary: A blushing red Naruto got Sasuke a present. Fluff.


**Pairing: **Sasuke x Naruto  
**A/N: **This is a one shot

"Oi, teme!"

The loud shout of a unique grinning blonde who is currently running down a busy street of Konoha, even with all the bickering of the villagers, can be heard miles away.

"Wait up! I have something for you!" he yelled again.

Uzumaki Naruto, sixteen years of age, never fails to impress a certain raven haired boy with his way of speaking, acting, and the way he makes his heart stir. Not that he minds, putting aside the fact that he enjoys his friend's constant enthusiasm and bright smiles. Though he will never admit it, ever. Compared to him, they were the sun and moon, yet they understand each other better than most people around them.

Naruto finally caught up to a boy an inch taller, bending his back and putting his hands on his knees to catch his breath. He soon recovered, give his friend a thumbs up, and grinned widely, making his blue eyes shine.

"So, what has you practically skipping to me, dobe?" the smirking boy said.

_Oh yeah, _Naruto thought, _why did I run here again...? Oh!_

"Here, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said as he shoved a white box in front of Sasuke's chest and smiled happily. "This is for you!"

Sasuke raised his right eye brow.

"Come on, just take it!" he said. Sasuke was wondering if the boy in front of him was a puppy, wagging his tail giddily.

He looked at his blonde friend and gave him a look, pausing to observe the outside of the box. Slowly, he took it, guessing that he should trust the blonde, since he gave up pranking everyone a while ago.

"Open it!" Naruto said as he clapped. "It's your favorite flavor!"

"I have a favorite flavor?"

"Yes, teme, you drink it like it's water."

_Ah, so that's what he's talking about, _thought Sasuke.

"I do not. Green tea is different. I drink enough water each day, unlike a certain someone who has ramen soup flowing through his veins."

"B-but ramen is the best drink! I can't live without it! And my veins do not have ramen soup in them! Plus, water tastes like... nothing", Naruto defended.

"Exactly how it's suppose to taste, dobe," Sasuke said as he opened to lid of the box in his hands. Naruto seemed to have carried it with care, only holding it on one side, so he figured he should too. It may be something that could spill. _With Naruto, come many surprises. I won't even flinch if he got me green tea ramen,_ Sasuke concluded. _If that even exists._

But fortunately, it was not green tea flavored ramen. It was a... cake?

"Green tea flavored cake?" he asked. Sasuke, being one to dislike sweets, didn't think he would get this.

"I know you don't like sweets, but I thought you might like this. I tasted a sample, and it's not very sweet at all. The sugar is low, and the ingredients are fresh and organic, so don't be a worry wart!" Naruto cheered.

Sasuke was somewhat taken back. He never thought of getting sweets that weren't... that sweet. He did look for things that weren't as sweet as the things Naruto ate, but there wasn't any, so he gave up. Of all the times he spent with Naruto, he never came to realize that Naruto might want him to eat cake with him. He was asked a couple of times as 'manners', but the blonde soon gave up since Sasuke never liked things full of sugar. Sasuke liked looking at his friend as he eat, it made him full just looking at him.

But what really got to him was the fact that Naruto went to find this for him. He mentally gave Naruto a pat on the head and lightly blushed.

"You, uh, got this for me?" he asked. _No shit! Ugh, why did I ask him such a thing. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._

"Yup! Now you can eat this while I eat my food!"

"Oh."

"'Oh', that's it? I practically went through every shop in Konoha all week to find this!"

"That's not what I meant, dobe."

"Oh. So... you like it?" Naruto asked with hopeful eyes. Gosh, the things he does to Sasuke without even knowing.

"Hn," Sasuke smiles. Naruto blushes. Sasuke smirks. Naruto pouted. _Cute, _Sasuke thought. _Definitely cute._

"So want to come over to my place to eat? We should put it in the fridge soon too. I have your favorite brand of green tea at home also! And I got my own chocolate cake, it's sooo good!" Naruto said and laughed.

"Hn. Lets go then," Sasuke replied. He liked Naruto's place. It felt like... home. It made him feel relaxed and he could act less, as Naruto would say it, cold. When he's alone with Naruto, he acts somewhat different, showing his blonde a different side only he could see. Naruto, of course, knows this and enjoys it very much. He loved the fact that Sasuke felt comfortable enough to act like this with him. It pleases him to the point where he would become warm and cuddly with Sasuke.

When Sasuke is alone with him, he's possessive, clingy, sarcastic, careful, but he shows a gentle and sweet side of him that no one else has ever seen.

"Yeah, lets go!" Naruto said as he started walking.

"Wait, dobe," Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's wrist.

"W-what?" he said, trying to hide his blush.

Sasuke smirks, knowing well that Naruto was embarrassed. His heart beat rate increases every time Sasuke touches him. He knows fully well, and enjoys it. He was his dobe after all. His, and only his.

"Thank you," Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto back into him, which resolved in the blonde leaning onto his chest, madly red. He kissed into blonde's soft locks, smiling.

"Y-you're welcome... teme. We're outside!" Naruto walked out of Sasuke's grip, looking embarrassed like he should be.

"I don't care if they see us, dobe. They should all know you're mine."

That just made Naruto became tomato red.

Sasuke smirks, grabs Naruto's hand, and led them to his dobe's home. And when they got inside Naruto's door... lets just say that the cake was long forgotten in the fridge, along with everything else they were suppose to do that day.


End file.
